princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Arete
Those with Arete are poetry in motion. Champions and Seekers have an affinity for this Charm. Celestial Swiftness (·) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: None. Action: Reflexive. Effect: Double your Speed for the remainder of the scene. Celestial Poise (··) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: None. Action: Reflexive. Effect: For the remainder of the scene, you use the higher of your Wits or Dexterity as your Defense against melee attacks, and you may apply your normal Defense against ranged attacks. Celestial Power (···) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Resolve + Athletics + Arete or None Action: Instant or None. Effect: For a number of turns equal to your Inner Light, your Strength is increased by one for each success rolled on this charm's activation. While Transformed, even if you have not specifically activated this power, you treat the Size and minimum Strength of any object as being 2 lower than normal for the purposes of wielding it as a weapon. Celestial Grace (····) Cost: 1 Wisp + 1 Wisp for each activation of optional effect. Dice Pool: None or Dexterity + Athletics Action: Reflexive. Effect: You move with breathtaking grace and agility. For the rest of the scene, you may balance or move as if you weighed nothing at all. In game terms, this negates any and all penalties to your movement speed as well as penalties to any Dexterity + Athletics check from situational modifiers or degree of difficulty, even if that check is normally impossible. Running across water, running up a wall, balancing your entire body on two fingertips on the tip of an opponent's sword, feats of agility such as these can be accomplished with a simple, unpenalized Dexterity + Athletics roll. Penalties for your own physical or mental state, such as wound penalties, or a Charm that penalizes “all actions” you take, still apply. While this Charm is active, you may reflexively pay 1 Wisp each time you are attacked (whether at range or in melee) to contest the attacker's roll with a Dexterity + Athletics roll of your own instead of subtracting your Defense. If the attacker rolls more successes, you only take damage equal to the difference; if you roll more successes or a tie, you nimbly evade damage altogether. Celestial Might (·····) Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: None Action: Reflexive. Effect: For one turn, your Strength is tripled. Apply this multiplicative effect after any bonuses that add to your Strength, such as that of Celestial power, but before any effects that merely add dice to a Strength roll, such as the Practical Magic of the Queen of Swords. While this Charm is active, all of your brawl, melee, and thrown attacks use your Strength + applicable equipment bonus instead of whatever attribute and skill combination they normally would; techniques a human being learns in combat don't really scale up to this level of power. Take note that the types of items you can lift and wield while this Charm is active may provide far more significant equipment bonuses than normal gear and can easily go above the theoretical +5 equipment bonus maximum. Orisons Dice pool: Stamina + Athletics First: Add 9-again to Athletics rolls to run. Second: Ignore penalties from wounds or fatigue for the rest of the scene. Third: Double your Speed for one round. Category:Obsolete Page Category:Obsolete Charm